Complications in the way
by slaughter77
Summary: Story sequel to Disappointed Expectations. Why is everyone so invested into destroying the Shield?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They're property of WWE and Vince McMahon.**

* * *

"No, Joey I already said you don't have to go out! I'm the boss here so you two better not get in the way." Seth growled as he reached his toes with his hands as he stretched.

"But you don't know what could happen out there!" Joey argued.

"I'll kick you both out myself if I have to, so stay here until the match is over." Seth said as he closed the door behind him.

Seth walked down the hallway as he tried to breath slowly through his nose, but he couldn't help his breathing from feeling shallow as he got closer to the gorilla position.

 _"Damn! Will that even work? We could get into so much trouble.." Roman paced through the room, hands on his hips, his eyebrows furrowed together and lips pursed in a tight line._

 _"I'm sure, it just has to work. We're together in this aren't we?" Dean tried to cheer the mood, the tension wasn't helping Dean's own doubts, but he honestly wanted this to work so bad. Really bad._

 _"Of course." Seth grinned, sitting down with his hands over his hips. "Come on guys, don't back up now."_

Then his music hit right on time, he strutted down the ramp with a cocky grin, chuckling every once in a while. Had to show all the arrogance he'd been known for. Seth walked inside the ring, and the moment his feet had touched the corner of the ring his lips stayed in a tight line.

 _I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand. They talk to me_.

Randy's music hit, provoking a hiss to slip from Seth's mouth, as he paced and briefly stretched in the ring. Rolling his eyes as Randy motioned to the public and it went crazy as he did his pose on the second rope.

Then Dean's music hit, he walked, half running as he always did, his arms moving with the same pase, going on the second rope, the public cheered him. And when he was done with the public he glanced at Seth shortly.

Roman came down from the stairs, his entrance taking a painful long time, the tension in the ring continued to increase as the three men on the mat continued to threaten to each other, deadly looks. Finally Roman got to the ring and the bell could finally be rang.

Everyone turned to look at Seth who was against a ring post, his eyes slightly bigger and his mouth opened trying to get a way out of this. Then Randy, Dean and Roman proceeded to throw strong kicks against his body, Rollings squirming and whincing as the pain began to be too much, rolling out of the ring after his legs collapsed. And the match continued, Dean and Roman going against Randy until, Roman speared Randy and covered him, Dean kicked Roman to break it. Both men locking eyes with each other, poison filled the words as they left each mouth.

"When are we supposed to throw it in?" Roman whispered against his teeth.

"I don't know I suppose we'll just know. Meanwhile I'll have to kick your pretty face." Dean gave him a smug smile.

The match continued between Randy, Dean and Roman.

Randy was trapped between the ring post and Ambrose who had a smug smile as he contemplated his next move, grabbing his neck, he ran and threw himself on the mat, Randy's face hurting as it landed on the mat. He got up, Roman held him on his shoulders, and fell backwards with full force. Dean crawled on one of the ring posts, moving his arms, palms facing the ceiling as he asked for cheers from the fans. Then Dean grabbed Randy's arm pulling him up, but in corner of his eye, he saw Roman slamming his fist against the mat, knees bent as he looked over at Randy. Randy pushed Dean on the way as he threw himself to the other way, and Roman hit him square in the jaw. He groaned and turned to Randy, as quick as he turned to see him he was greeted with a kick in the abdomen, Randy growled as he helped him rise and lay between the ropes. His head slamming against the mat, Randy stood up and called for the fans, his fists hitting the mat as he was getting ready for an RKO. Then Ambrose threw himself at Randy, swinging his fists against his face, with all the strength he had left. He saw Randy's back facing the ring post, Dean's boots landing furiously into the Viper's abdomen and crawling the top rope, he swung his body along with Randy's head held firmly landing with a tornado DDT. And when Randy stood up for the briefest of seconds..

 _Dirty deeds!_

It was Ambrose's time to cover, and Seth got into the ring and broke it. Now it was Roman, Seth and Dean who where close enough to feel the breath as they screamed at each other. The match was running out of time.

Roman glanced at Dean, his eyes waiting for a sign of any kind, Dean saw his gesture and quickly moved to look into Seth's slightly squinted eyes as his eyebrows were furrowed angrily, Roman turned to look at Seth as well, and he understood.

 _"Okay, I'll give you the sign, just wait for it. You people are wrestlers for goodness sake, you can improvise meanwhile." Seth said, his eyes rolling for the millionth time, frustration could be read as his hand brushed his tangled hair, the doubting was getting on his nerves._

 _"Then we'll get to the rest of the plan?" Roman asked as he stared at his cup of coffee._

Randy's legs were shaky, his conscience kept going on and off, he wasn't sure what was he looking at, he'd been assaulted by both Roman and Dean, one time his head crashing awfully against a ring post.

Just as his eyes began to unfog, he was thrown from the top rope, his head hitting the ground, a low growl was heard.

The fans stared in awe as two of the contenders and the champion went after the Viper.

 _This had to be a joke.._

Roman briefly nodded. Seth and Dean helping Randy stand up as his limp arms laid over the men's shoulders. A excited smirk, that couldn't be held for too long as he admired shortly the image in front of him.

Roman inhaled as much air as his lungs were capable of, his eyes closing for a few seconds as he bent backwards, fists held tightly. Growling loudly like a wolf in the middle of the night, his body shaking as he did, he motioned to the men who were previously been his brothers, and they got Randy's legs over Roman's shoulders. The table breaking harshly as Randy's back crashed with the strength of three brothers reunited.

Throwing glances between them, all the intimate talking between their eyes had come back like an ocean wave crashing on rocks.

Dean was the first one to step on the mat, the other men following shortly after.

Ambrose screamed a loudly "The brother's are back!".

Their fists being held right next to the other in a line no one was going to be able to break. Wouldn't ever allow them to break up over stupid misunderstandings and the selfish temporary need of fame and power. They'd been the most dominant stable without the Authority either way.

The whole arena roaring and chanting their names as they were busy being flooded with emotions, memories and roaring of all the fans in the stadium. Dean threw his arms over the shoulders of his brothers next to him, and then hugged just the three of them.

It didn't last long enough though.

A large man in a suit appeared, bald head and broad shoulders, even with the suit you could admire his muscles. A half cocky smile flashing as he looked at the trio celebrating in the ring.

"Well, wasn't this a huge surprise?" Triple H began, "I actually thought you weren't that insane Ambrose. He stabbed you in the back in the most cowardly way possible!" He laughed. "And you forgive him now? Did he buy you flowers and you guys made up?" He stared in disbelief as the three brothers locked eyes with the COO of the company.

"And you Roman, I really expected much more from you. But I guess Brock really beat you badly enough to go back to that backstabbing weasel you have in there." Triple H walked side to side, as he waited for the response from the public, who were as upset as it could get.

"And how are any of you two sure this isn't a plan of mine to cripple you both? I can take your titles, which anyway you don't deserve. But I could get Seth to cause further damage don't you think?" Triple H laughed evilly as his view got amusing. Both Dean and Roman were now throwing glances at each other.

* * *

A/N: Oh man, did I take years to write this. I'm sorry but I had a slight block. I'm so stupidly busy. I think this is getting pretty exciting, tell me what you guys think, any suggestions or critics or ideas or anything, I'd love to hear from you. Thank you all for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They're property of WWE and Vince McMahon.**

* * *

"God dammit." Roman cursed, hissing from the pain irradiating from his fist.

Slamming his fist into the metallic locker door for a second time, the metal thing twisted awfully, he knew he'd get into trouble for that.

"I told you we couldn't trust that weasel." Roman said as he leant on the other locker doors he hadn't smashed.

"How are you so damn sure Triple H was telling the truth?" Dean argued as he observed Reigns' worried expression, combing his hair backwards with his hand.

"I'm sure you know as much as I do that Seth was truly apologizing, I'm sure you know that too." Dean continued. Sounding more like he tried to convince himself as well.

Roman stared thoughtfully at some of the other benches in the room, a specific memory coming to his mind as he played with the Velco on his wrist.

" _You know, wrestling means so much to me. It made me find this part of me I didn't know I had, in both of you. It's like we were meant to dominate together." Seth began, as they sat down on the sand, Dean had passed out that night, a little too much alcohol for him._

" _You're the only family I have. Since my own didn't want to accept my passion for wrestling they simply stopped calling.." Seth sighed, digging his fingers in the sand, feeling rough against his skin._

 _Roman wasn't the one who could cheer people up too often but he tried nonetheless._

 _"Sometimes, we're forced to go through certain difficulties just so we can get pushed into the things that fit us." Roman slightly smiled. Seth's gaze casted downwards as he looked at his hands in front of him creating circles as Roman spoke, stopping when he finished._

 _"Guess you're right. And whatever it is that is that happened, it's already in the past. I'm really glad I found wrestling. Wouldn't have found you guys otherwise." He smiled. His chocolate eyes lightening as he looked back at him._

Groaning, Roman looked back at Dean who had a confused look on his face, a slight pout on his lips, hands on his hips as he examined Roman's expression.

"Hey, man. You okay?" Dean asked, he sounded worried.

"Yeah, sorry. I was thinking.. Guess you're right. Seth wasn't lying." Roman gave a slight reassuring nod.

Dean smiled and stood up, heading towards the door, hoping to find Seth still standing outside like they told him to.

Seth had tried all the methods he knew to keep himself busy, he didn't want to worry but failed to. Slightly nibbling on his lower lip as he paced through the hall, sometimes whistling a song or just anything. He blamed himself a thousand times for making them doubt him, Seth knew it wasn't going to be easy, specially since Triple H knew too much.

Seth's mind coming to peace as he saw Dean exiting the room with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Seth!" Dean called. "Are we playing poker tonight like the old times?" He asked, laying his arm over Seth's shoulder walking towards his room. Seth had to pick up his things anyway.

Seth let out a small chuckle as their figures after the door.

—

Seth opened his locker room door when he got paralyzed as he watched three guys sitting on the bench, looking his way.

Dean hadn't paid any attention until he noticed Seth wasn't responding, he could feel problems just by the shocked look on Seth's face.

"What do you want from us?" Seth barked, both his fist clenched, his chest slightly out as he began breathing faster. The first one to talk, laughed.

"Triple H sent us." He simply said, the room was dark but he could tell they were bigger than the three of them.

"What does that bastard want?" Growled Roman behind Seth.

The room lit up, showing Ryback, Erick Rowan and Wade Barrett.

The just reunited friend's faces changed into a mix of fear, anger and annoyance. Roman made his way between Seth and Dean. He wanted some blood.

As soon as the rest of the men that were with Ryback stood up, they got dragged inside the room, and locked the door.

"Sorry but we have to do what we're told to." Ryback said with a wide smile on his face.

"Weren't you one of the good guys?" Dean questioned as he got up chest to chest with him. "What the hell does that asshole want to do with us?"

"He just wants you three separated, and that's just on TV, Dean." Dean moved backwards, trying to figure out how to get out of this. But he knew that beatings that came from Triple H's command were going to be done.

"He wants Seth back. But mostly, the Heavyweight championship." Erick said, standing beside Barrett.

Roman speared Wade in the matter of seconds. His head crashing in the corner of a bench, knocking him out instantly. Making it practically fair for them now.

Ryback and Erick saw this and proceeded to attack Dean an Seth. Ryback grabbed Seth and threw him roughly against the wall, provoking an almost immediate bruise on his forehead, then repeated it for a few times until he pushed him against one of the metallic doors, Seth's face oozing blood, staining the door and part of his chest, painting against the door.

Erick had manage to keep Roman and Dean as busy as possible, he threw Dean over a bench, his back hitting the floor painfully, whining and rolling in pain, while Roman was being punched in the face, along with kicks to his abdomen.

Seth grabbed a bag without Ryback noticing and when Ryback charged towards him, he hit him across the face with it, breaking his nose. Ryback was kneeling on the floor trying to prevent the blood from flowing. And Seth's heart pounding harshly against his chest, he backed up a few steps and curb stomped his face.

Seth rushed next to Dean, still in pain, grunting and holding his back. Hopefully it wasn't too bad.

"Dean! Dean, you alright?" He asked, concerned showed through his eyes, now framed by his own blood. Dean took a glance from him, but the pain was too overwhelming to worry about anything else.

Seth looked at him, unable to talk or gesture anything. He helped him stand up. He heard something breaking, he looked up towards Roman and he was standing, looking down on Erick, a broken glass bottle held firmly in his hand, fire burning in his eyes, his lip bleeding.

He looked up as he noticed someone staring at him, then it hit him that Dean had gotten a scarily bad fall against a bench.

"You alright, Rome?" Seth asked as he looked at Roman's hand gripping his side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's take him to a hospital." Roman commanded as he hooked Dean's arm over his shoulder, Seth holding the other one. Dean could barely walk, his legs felt odd, a slight tingling from the back of his ankle to his hips. He grunted at the thought of being awfully injured.

"You'll be fine, Dean. Relax, you're safe now." Getting his back on the way, they exited his room, towards the parking lot. Roman had rented a car just in case, they'd stay in that city for a few days so he thought it was a good idea.

The trip to the hospital was short, emergency lights were flashing as he sped through the cars as fast as he could without crashing, his body aching as he drove.

* * *

A/N: I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. This one was quite hard to do since I'm sick. So it sucks because I wanted to post it as soon as possible. But finally here it is. Hope you guys like it. I'd like to hear what you think, reviews are always nicely received.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They're property of Vince McMahon and WWE.

* * *

Seth's body grew more tense as they approached the hospital, his hand never leaving the lock on the car's door. It almost broke as he pulled it when he pushed the door.

"Hello?! I need a stretcher! Help!" Seth ran inside the building, rushing towards the car with a pair of paramedics and a stretcher.

They took Dean and placed him over the stretcher carefully.

"What happened?" One of the doctors asked.

"Well.. I'm not quite sure, I could hardly see." He said and turned to look at Roman who was next to him.

"He flew against a bench, his back hitting against it and flew towards the floor really bad." Roman explained, crossing his arms before his chest. The doctor nodded.

"Alright, we'll take a radiography of his back." He announced before leaving Seth and Roman alone.

"It hasn't even been a month since we got back together and we're already at the hospital. What the hell do they want from us?" Roman complained, tying his hair in a bun as he sat next to Seth in the waiting room.

Seth's gaze locked with one of the tiles of the floor, hadn't even blinked in a few minutes, his mind was somewhere else. He knew Triple H wouldn't stop until they obeyed him or got career-ending injuries. And he wanted _him_. Now Dean was in pain, he'd never seen his face twisting and grunting in so much pain, Dean had been through awful things but he wouldn't even flinch at getting anything else bruised or even a broken rib, he'd wrestle with that anyways.

"Seth?" Roman's whisper taking him away from the turbulent thoughts.

"Sorry, Rome.." Seth said, "I don't know what to do. Triple H wants to break you two to get back at me.. I gotta talk to him." Seth desperately tells, standing up hurriedly.

"Seth, man. Calm down." Roman began, "You don't even know Dean's condition yet." Roman's grip strong on Seth's arm.

Seth nodded casting his eyes low.

Roman's side started hurting again, he gripped on it tightly, damning himself as a soft groan escaped his lips. He knew Seth would notice.

"Roman? You okay? You should get checked. I mean we both should." Seth suggested, slightly holding his head near his newest wound.

Before Roman could say anything, one of the doctors who were helping Dean, approached them.

"Do you guys need to get checked? Did you get assaulted?" The doctor inquired, looking at Roman as he held his side.

"Sorry, I'm Dr. Cook. I'm currently attending your friend's emergency." He said, extending his hand for both men to shake it.

"I think we do need to get checked as well." Seth confirmed, looking back at the doctor.

"How's Dean? Will he be okay?" Roman asked, trying to stand up straight and failing.

"He'll be okay, we have to take a piece from one of his discs, because it has broken and it's pressing against his nerve, that's why his legs felt odd. He has to undergo surgery tonight." Dr. Cook explained.

"Surgery?" Seth inquired, his eyes a little wide, staring in disbelief at the doctor. Thoughts rushing through his mind. He shouldn't have made them do this. If this is just the beginning he can't imagine what's going to come next.

"Yes, but it's quite common. He'll be fine it's just a little part. It's mostly just to soften the symptoms on his legs." He added, his hand on Roman's shoulder.

"Let's go I'll check you first, Mister..?" He prompted, as he led Roman towards an empty room.

"Reigns." He simply said, looking over his shoulder to check Seth. He smiled and sat down.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Reigns, can you tell me where does it hurt?" The doctor said as he took out a pair of gloves from a box nearby. Motioning Roman to sit on the bed.

Seth hesitated. Should he go face Triple H for doing this? Would he stop if he gave away his championship?

A high-pitched sound tore him away from his thoughts. His phone rang, a text message.

Seth could feel as his body temperature increased, his heart started to race, threatening to get out from his chest, the words flashing in front of him became foggy, or was it his hands trembling?

He looked up, towards Roman's room and it was already closed. He tried to look at the sides for any kind of support, he needed Dean to calm him down, but now it was thanks to him that Dean was going to undergo surgery.

"Fuck." He silently cursed. It had been a terrible day, and it wasn't over yet. He didn't know what to do anymore. He felt scared.

What did the message say?

* * *

A/N: This one is quite short, but I promise I'll make it up with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one too. Thank you for your reviews (and get well wishes!) and comments. They're really really appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They're property of Vince McMahon and WWE.**

* * *

Seth had only read the name on his screen, but it could only be awful. They had just kicked the hell out of his "soldiers" and couldn't expect anything else.

' _So, I heard your dear, Dean needs surgery...'_ He read.

The next words on the message had struck fear within his soul. His hands were trembling, he could feel as the adrenaline had taken over his body.

As fast as he could, Seth pulled his bag over his shoulder, and left. Only turning his head to check if Roman was okay. He was shaking the doctor's hand, he supposed it was over and he had to avoid Roman from knowing anything.

"There you are, Seth!" Triple H greeted. "I knew you'd come back. I've expected you." He said, a mischievous smile playing along his lips.

Seth stood in front of him, barely moving as he listened to Triple H barking things at him.

"You didn't need to go and do that. 'You' forced me to do it." He yelled for the last time that night. "You're like a son to me, Seth. I want the best for you." He finished as he served himself a cup of coffee.

Seth groaned inwardly as Triple H spoke. He felt tired of it. He was too naïve to think that separating from the Authority was going to be easy, but this was something he'd never thought of. This was plain evil, now he knew Triple H could be the real devil, and he'd sold his soul to him. He was damned.

 _Or was he?_

Beeping sounds could be heard in the distance, his head felt light as he began to regain conscience. His eyes opened and he stared at the wall in front of him, there was a door and a chair with a bag over it.

"Hey, Dean. Good morning." Roman said, his voice sounded husky. He'd just woke up as well.

Dean's eyes inspected the room for any signs of the two-tone haired man.

"Where's Seth?" He inquired, his expression turned serious.

"Well, he's gone. After I got checked and looked for him, he was already gone. I don't know what happened. I tried calling him but he won't answer." Roman announced. His grey eyes filled with concern.

Dean knew this wasn't normal. Seth wouldn't just leave. Something had to have happened.

"Have you seen my phone?" Desperation could be heard in every word as they escaped his lips. He'd just reunited with his best friend, why shouldn't he?

"Uh.. I think it's in the drawer. Yeah! Here, take it." Said Roman as he handed Dean his cellphone.

Dean furiously began looking for Seth's contact, and messaged him.

' _Hey, Seth_ ' Short. But he knew what he was doing.

' _Dean, my brother.'_ Seth replied briefly after.

"What? Is he talking to you?" Roman inquired as he got beside Dean to read what he was typing.

' _I went shopping, Dean. Don't worry'_

"Yeah, he's with Triple H. He's in his house. He said we could try to pick up. He'll tell us when though." Dean translated each message. Seth and him had made up messages in case Triple H kidnapped them and forced to send the other hate messages or simply for communication.

' _What did you buy?'_ Dean sent the message as he finished explaining the origin of these messages.

" _You think Triple H would be that evil?" Seth asked, sipping his vodka as he looked at Dean._

 _"You don't? I like to think I can sense danger easily, and this is what I sense from him." Dean nodded, he always knew he could sense danger. The way he got raised like could have made him develop the ability._

 _"Then, we can somehow make up code words to let the other know we're kidnapped or something!" Seth laughed, half-joking half serious. He had noticed that sensitivity from Dean, it was like a hunting dog._

" _That's actually a great idea!" Dean exclaimed, holding on to Seth as he almost fell from his chair. He always drank more than Seth._

 _"What if they're simple short messages? Like you know I'll never just message you just to greet you, that should mean, something happened.." Dean said trying to sound as serious as possible._

 _"If I say the word friend it'll mean I'm with Triple H, and if it's friends with an S then it's Stephanie." Seth agreed, adding more nonsense to the conversation. Little did they know it was going to come in handy one day._

' _I bought liquor_ ' Seth answered making Dean groan.

"We can't get to Seth." Dean informed Roman. His eyes looking colder than usual, he'd barely had Seth back when he was already taken away from the two.

"Damn Hunter." Roman grunted, clenching his teeth.

"We'll have to wait until he gets released tomorrow at the arena." Dean said looking down at his hands, that's when he remembered he'd just got out of surgery.

"Well you'll have to. I'll probably be out for a while." Dean spoke, his words tasting sour. He hated being injured, specially now that Seth needed _him_ , needed _them._

Dean took a deep breath before exhaling it slowly, trying to clear his mind.

"You'll help me kick his butt soon enough, Dean. Don't worry. I'll try to help him as much as I can on my own." Roman assured Dean, he could tell he was slowly getting anxious. Dean nodded in return.

"Go get some sleep, man. You look terrible." Dean chuckled as he did a face. Roman smiled.

"Sure, I'll go now. And I'll try to come back as soon as I'm allowed to. If you know anything about Seth, call me, alright?" Reigns ordered as he exited the room when Dean nodded.

* * *

"We'll be watching you, Seth. Don't get close to Roman or you know what's going to happen." Stephanie threatened. Seth nodded.

Stephanie paced through the room, thinking. Her heels ticking on the floor were annoying Seth.

"Disrespectful brat." She said between her teeth, then slapped Seth as hard as she could. Seth felt as his cheek turned red, stinging like ice burning his skin.

Seth walked out his room, grunting. Wearing his wrestling gear. As he was heading towards the gorilla position, he felt a hand pulling him from the way.

"Seth, it's me Roman." Said one of Seth's brothers, moving his hand from Seth's mouth.

"What happened?" He asked barely above a whisper.

"Hunter sent me a message, telling me that if I didn't go back in fifteen minutes he'd leave Dean paralyzed. He knew Doctor Cook. They're friends." Seth explained, watching his friend's grey eyes widen in terror.

"That's so low of him." Roman shook his head.

"How's Dean?" Seth fiddled with his fingers as he waited for the answer.

"He's alright. Pissed about being injured." Roman answered, slightly smiling. Both men knew Dean always hated injuries but it seemed that the more he complained the faster he recuperated.

"Well, we'll figure out how to get me out of this. For now I mustn't be seen with any of you. And if it happens we can only be arguing or beating each other up." Seth added, hurrying outside.

"Alright. We sure will, I'll ask Dean for ideas. See ya." Roman said as he tried to get out after Seth.

"How're you feeling, Mr. Ambrose?" Dr. Cook inquired, bringing a plate with what was supposed to be Dean's breakfast.

"Better. Just that I can't really move, it hurts a lot." Dean winced as he tried to accommodate a bit.

"You'll be fine soon. I'll ask the nurse to bring you painkillers, that'll help for now." He smiled as he placed his food on the wood table in front of Dean.

"Thank you, Dr. Cook. Do you know when will I be able to leave?" Dean spoke as he tried to open a plate with food in it.

"I'll let you know when you're allowed to leave." Dean saw how the doctor's smile changed, maybe it was something in his voice. But he knew something was off.

"Alright then." Dean simply said. Taking a bite from a sandwich he just got out from the plate.

"Excuse me." The doctor bowed before leaving.

A nurse was already outside of Dean's room, and Dr. Cook proceeded to whisper instructions on her ear.

"Inject him the double lethal dosis." He coldly commanded.

Her eyes widened.

"But he'll fall into a comatose state!" She exclaimed, audible only for him.

He simply smirked before returning his way to another room.

What was going to happen to Dean?

* * *

A/N: this one is quite silly now that I read it, but well. Hope you guys think it's decent at least. I appreciate so much all of your reviews and messages, please feel free to mention any mistakes or things you think need to get fixed. thank you so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They're property of WWE.**

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Ambrose. I'm going to administer pain relievers in your IV." The nurse spoke as she walked towards furniture with three levels and several boxes with medication in them.

"Finally.." He started, tilting his head to watch her fumbling around one of the boxes. And said the first thing he could think of.

"Maybe I just need someone hot to take care of me." He blurted out, in a husky voice. He knew.

The nurse got startled by his comment, nervously she grabbed a certain bottle and took out a syringe to extract its content.

"That's up to Dr. Cook's command." She said, blushing spread through her cheeks. Walking towards Dean with the syringe on her hand, her smile turning into a serious face, as she remembered why was she there in first place.

"I'm sure he won't mind." Dean flirted as he flashed her one of his nicest smiles. She took his IV and pressed on the syringe, freeing the contents into Dean's bloodstream.

"This medication should help you feel better soon." She said, the last word being said with a slight tremble. Dean inspected her face carefully as she left, shrugging he laid his head back on the pillow.

—

"What on earth is wrong with you?! It was a simple order and you couldn't do it?!" Dr. Cook barked at the nurse. Looking at the blood results and reading that he'd gotten a normal amount of painkillers.

"I don't know what happened! I must have confused it with another product!" She defensively said, terror in her face. And she reminded Dean was flirting with her.. It must have been that.

"I'll do it my damn self." He growled stepping out of his office, hurrying to Dean's room.

He carefully picked the products, mixing different types of medicine. It should look like a mistake.

This would sure stop his lungs from functioning. A mischievous grin plastered in the doctor's face. He took Dean's arm and checked the syringe.

"You stupid son of a b-" Seth barked from the door frame until he ran towards the doctor, tackling him off his feet and down on the floor. Swinging his foot harshly on the doctor's head, taking him to unconsciousness.

"Seth!" Exclaimed Dean, as he'd just opened his eyes, watching the scene. Surprise and terror displaying in his face.

"Hi, Dean.." Seth greeted, panting through his clenched teeth.

"He's sent by triple h. He was going go kill you." He spoke, going close to Dean, and as he approached his bed Seth's face showed as the dim lights were shining on his face from the half-open door.

Dean's eyes traced at Seth's black eye, a cut on his lip, maybe a broken nose by the amount of blood being shed and several other scraps and bruises around his friend's face.

As if Seth could read his face he was quick to speak.

"Don't worry this is nothing. Let's get you out of here, okay?" Just when he finished saying that, Roman rushed into the room.

"Hey, Rome!" Seth greeted. "Thought you wouldn't make it."

"Wouldn't stand you guys up." Rome smiled, as he got close to his friends he noticed Seth's left arm tapped from the middle part of his forearm to near the top of his arm. Roman lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"What happened to you? How did you manage to escape?" Roman asked, while helping Seth get Dean's things.

"Well.. As you can tell I had to fight some guards and somehow I managed to get out." Seth said, wiping his nose with the small sleeve of his shirt, unable to stop the bleeding.

"Seth I think you should get checked out.." Dean began, while he got help to get off the bed by Roman and Seth to sit on a wheelchair.

"Yeah, maybe. But not at this hospital. Hunter's probably behind my ass." Seth grunted, grimacing as he took a brief look at his bruised face on a mirror near Dean's bed.

The three of them managed to get out the hospital without being noticed.

Roman went a few steps forward to get the car ready to help Dean inside the car, and the wheelchair.

Meanwhile, Dean was still curious to Seth's injuries.

"Really, Seth. What happened to you?" Dean asked, his voice soft.

"Well, I was ran over by Triple H's car on my way out, and the bruises are just a few gifts he and his guards left." Seth's spoke, sighing afterwards.

Dean simply nodded, he felt a sharp pain from the back of his head. It was a simple headache, but he knew it was because he was being more a burden than help. He hadn't felt this useless in a long time.

As Dean got lost in his thoughts, he realized he was already inside the car, Roman was driving and Seth was on the back, barely being able to see him through the mirror.

—

After laying Dean on his bed, Seth sat down on the couch trying to sleep. Roman settled on another seat looking at Seth. Afterwards he went looking for any first aid box. And he proceeded to try to remove the blood from the rest of the non-injured face and neck.

"Thank you, I'll do it myself." Seth said as Roman tried to clean the blood himself, snatching the gauze from his hand he proceeded to clear his stained face himself.

"How are you feeling?" Roman asked Seth, as he sat down.

"I'm fine. My arm is killing me though. I'm pretty sure it's broken.." He muttered, grimacing as he slightly touched it.

"I managed to grab some wrist tape on my way out and wrapped my arm in it. It was horrible. Glad I could stop this madness before it went out of control." Seth sighed, resting his back on the couch comfortably.

"I don't know, but you've got pretty bad cuts on the sides of your face and scalp. How're you supposed to go out on Raw next week? I'm not sure that it'll be enough with me, and Triple H will definitely try to dismantle you out there." Roman assured, as he thoughtfully stared at the carpeted floor.

"I think you should try to drive him to another hospital. I mean, if he's really gotten his arm broken he has to have it bandaged. Just give alternate names." Dean advised, from his bed. Unable to sleep.

"Do you think that'd be safe..?" Roman inquired, looking at Seth's expression.

"If we're careful I'm sure we'll be fine." Seth estimated. Standing up and going for his stuff before leaving.

"We'll lock the door for your safety, okay?" Seth announced, sitting next to Dean on his bed. He smiled back at Seth.

"Alright. I'm really glad you could escape." Dean started, "But well, go get checked before anything else happens." He finished as he patted Seth's shoulder.

"Alright. See you later, Dean." Seth said, disappearing behind the front door. Dean sighed.

—

"Are you okay, Seth?" Roman asked, at Seth's sudden stop in his tracks. He turned his head to watch, Randy, Triple H and Kane approaching them. It was a dead-end.

"Where you going anywhere? I brought you some band-aids." Triple H laughed as he got closer. Discarding his blazer and dress shirt on the floor.

"Shut up. You are so pathetic, you can't even face me by yourself you need all your dogs to try to beat us up. Is it because you're getting old?" Seth chuckled, resting his hands over his hips. The pain tingling down his arm remind him he wasn't even 70% fit for this.

"I should probably just lay back and watch these two guys finish you both. Is that fair? Will you stop bitching?" Triple H joked, Seth was getting on his nerves.

Seth only grunted in return, taking a quick glance at Roman. Roman nodded and saw Triple H's partners approaching them.

"Hey, guys why hasn't anyone invited me to this party?" A voice asked, probably with a cocky grin.

 _Who was that? Is it another one of Triple H's surprises?_

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry if this took me forever. Hope this is okay? I had exams this week and I'm almost dead but I'm finally having vacations so I'll try to be posting as soon as I can. Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you so so much for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They're property of WWE.**

* * *

"So you can still walk?" Triple H asked, faking surprise.

"That's unfortunate because that means I'll have to do that myself." He barked, clenching his fists.

"I'd like to see you try. But won't you want to bring the rest of the roster first?" Dean smirked through the growing pain shooting down his leg. He'd been limping down the halls trying to find Roman and Seth.

"Hi guys." Vince McMahon greets. Triple H's words getting stuck on his throat as he spoke.

"Don't be rude to the best stable in WWE." He ordered looking at Randy and Kane.

"Let me apologize to you guys." Vince said, laying his arm over Seth's shoulder.

"How'd you get all these injuries?" He inquired.

Seth doubted before speaking.

"Well.. Triple H ran me over." He simply said, trying to decipher whether he was honestly worried or not.

"You've got to control those dogs of yours. They keep on attacking superstars, and apparently we've got a huge target on our backs for them." Roman argued.

"I'm really sorry. I try to keep them cool as much as I can but sometimes it just is out of my control." He apologized.

"You're still the owner, aren't you? You could fire them or something. It is only fair to do it." Roman continued.

"Yes, of course but Triple H and Steph don't seem to learn, and I don't know what to do. But I'm trying." He assured.

"I'm so sorry Seth. Let me call one of the EMT's to check you out in the room you're in. I'll pay for all the bills." He assured, smiling.

"Thank you." Seth muttered. And then the elevator door rang, they'd reached Dean's floor.

"Why don't you get inside? I've got to tell some things to Seth before I leave. Don't worry about it." Vince said, trying to wave Dean and Roman away.

Roman threw Seth a questioning glance and he just shrugged, he didn't know what was this about, but somehow he just knew all the kindness could only lead to one thing...

"Seth, I'd like to propose you a deal." Vince said but was cut off by Seth's angered voice.

"Look Vince, I appreciate the whole EMT and that you'll pay the bills of it but I'm not joining the Authority back." Seth growled, his jaw muscles tensing. How dare he think he'd do it again?

Vince chuckled at that, cocky. He had his dirty tricks.

"I knew you'd be quick to answer, but I'll just leave it out here and you can choose whether to take it or leave it, okay?" He started, accommodating his suit he continued. "I'd like to offer you to earn as much as Hunter does, how does that sound? I'll wait for your answer on monday." He smirked walking away, leaving a startled Seth Rollins behind.

Seth was thinking about Vince and carefully inspecting anything. His mind was swirling with euphoria, 'as much as Hunter' he'd hear over and over in his mind. He shrugged, and went inside the room. He couldn't do this to his brothers, not again. But.. This time it was tempting.

"What'd he say?" Roman asked, he was standing in the middle of the living room, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his jaw closed tightly, like he was restraining from screaming at Seth for talking with the traitors. And Roman had promised Dean he would be careful with Seth and his activities involving the Authority. He wouldn't allow the hurt and heartbreak to happen all over again.

"He just.. Kind of made me a deal." Seth admitted in a low voice. He wanted to think about the offer, badly. But he knew he couldn't, and something somehow, told him to tell Roman.

"What'd you say?" Roman inquired, a cold look set directly towards Seth. He wasn't sure if he could trust Seth..

"I said.. No." He said. Well, he was going to say no on monday. He knew why was Roman being like this towards him, and it was entirely his fault so he didn't blame him.

"Are you leaving?" Roman asked turning around, letting out a deep sigh. Vince always had his ways to convince Seth. He was too tired to keep on having Seth back and forth.

"No. I won't leave you, not you or Dean. I promised you I was sorry and wasn't going to go back with them." He admitted, taking steps closer to Roman's back placing his hand over his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Are you sure?" Roman questioned turning around, allowing his arms to fall to his sides, a hopeful look on his face. He wanted his brothers back, and he wanted it as a permanent thing.

"I'm really sure." Seth smiled, now that he remembered, being with them was one of the best things to happen to him. Any time he'd feel sad and lonely it wouldn't last too long until one of them would open the door, too annoyingly loud, and asked Seth if he was alright.

Roman simply smiled back and leaned in for a quick hug, until..

"Why am I not included in that hug?" Dean protested from his bed. Cursing himself for even thinking he'd be okay. He always wanted to be part of the quick hugs Seth and Roman gave each other before a tag team match. Always annoying.

Both men laughed and walked towards his room, finding a wide awake and giddy, Dean Ambrose.

"Why do you forget about me all the time?" He asked, laughing a bit.

"Because you're still trying to recuperate and it was a private hug." Seth admitted.

"Are you feeling better?" He also asked.

"I'm sure he is." Roman said as he looked at Dean poking Seth's side.

"So.. You're really staying?" Dean inquired in disbelief, but it sounded more like he wanted to convince himself.

Seth took a quick glance at Roman's face, a smiling face. Waiting for an answer. Yet he knew they were really going to be together for a long time.

"Of course I am." Seth said, extending his fist forward for the other men to put theirs next to it, and they did. Simply smiling at each other, all the other emotions overwhelming them with joy.

•—Monday, early morning.—•

After a knock on the door, Seth's fallen out of the couch he was comfortably sleeping on, waking Roman up as he rolled over to try to stand up. After last night they stayed up watching movies in Dean's room.

Roman looked better than Seth's messy blond-black hair, and sleepy look on his face. He hurried to the door to find their savior from last night.

"Good morning, Roman." Vince cheerfully greeted. And Roman could smell the evilness from the door.

"Hey, is there any problem?" He asked, tying his hair in a bun.

"No, not really. I wanted to invite you to lunch at my house. You know, to make up what Triple H did to you three." He explained, smirking. "I'll get a driver to take you both to my house. Don't worry."

"Alright. Thank you. At what time?" Roman asked, he wouldn't have accepted if he didn't feel hungry as hell.

"At 1pm. I'll be waiting." Vince said and left.

"Who was it?" Dean asked as he and Seth ate some leftovers from last saturday. Not too good but no one wanted to buy anything else.

"It was Vince. He invited us to his house for lunch." He reported.

Seth was starving so he agreed to go and Dean didn't feel like going, if they got into a fight. He wouldn't be of any use anyways.

•—•

"I need new clothes. I'll go to my room." Roman announced, "Do any of you need anything else?" He asked. Seth shook his head.

Roman shrugged, and left to his room.

"I'm really curious to what does Vince want.." Dean wondered.

"I'm not sure. But it's scary to go there just the two of us." Seth replied, pulling his shirt over his body.

Dean seemed like he was going to say something, but stopped to look at his phone.

"Shouldn't Roman be here already?" He observed, looking at Seth with his eyes narrowed. He nodded.

"I'll go with you." Dean added. Whatever happened, Seth couldn't go alone. He struggled to stand up from the bed, but that was becoming usual for him.

"Ready?" Seth questioned.

"Yeah, let's go." Dean answered, quickly walking after Seth.

Roman's room wasn't that far from theirs, but Dean had forgotten which room was Roman's he'd only gone once before he was brutally injured.

A light and a couple of clothes were spreading on the floor, in front of a door. Both men admired the scene in horror, and quickly ran inside. Aside from the mess, it was empty.

"Roman!" Dean called out. Looking everywhere with Seth. Everything was there but Roman.

"Looking for something?" Randy inquired, looking at Dean and Seth who had terror in their eyes that wa later mixed with anger as they saw the older man.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do anything. But maybe this could help." He laughed, throwing a small package on the floor before turning around to leave.

Seth jumped towards it and opened it, he'd never felt so frightened before. It was Roman. The strongest of the three and now he was missing, what could have possibly happened to him?

 _'As you can tell, Roman's not in his room. That means you're one step closer to get him out._

 _We've kidnapped Roman Reigns. And if you want to see him again, you will do what we tell you to do._

 _Wait for instructions.'_

And there was a picture.

Roman was sitting on a chair, ropes tightly wrapping his torso, and his hands were also tied and bloody. His head was falling to the side, his hair all over his face. Unconscious.

Dean growled and threw himself on a couch, he needed time to figure out what exactly happened to Roman. This couldn't be happening, not to Roman.

Seth packed the things inside, and leaned on the nearest wall. How could he handle all of this?

•—•

Dean had lost the last bit of sanity left inside his chaotic mind, punching the wall until he couldn't feel his knuckles anymore. And it had been the same way for a week already. As the thumping sounds of his knuckles cracking against the cold concrete wall stopped, the torturing silence embraced him. The empty locker room, empty seat. Nothing could fill it, not even when Seth walked in on him lost in his thoughts, they had slowly drifted apart. He felt guilty for blaming Seth about this whole thing, but he needed as much peace as he could. Even if it was fake, he'd blame Seth to feel like he was getting back at whoever was behind Roman's kidnap. But it wasn't Seth who had handcuffed him, shut his mouth and the reason he kept on being surrounded by loneliness every night.

"Dean?" Seth's voice echoed through the room.

Dean barely motioned him to get it. Seth sat down next to him and he had something to tell him. How'd he knew? He was unsure, but absolutely anything would help in this situation.

"Dean, I think I know where's Rome."

Will they be able to find Roman?

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They're property of WWE.**

* * *

"Where's he?" Dean questioned, his heart beating faster as the opportunity to save his friend presented in front of him.

"I.. I'm going to lead you. It isn't safe to mention it. Not while the Authority rats are all over the place." Seth explained, his eyes reflecting as much hope as his brother's. Dean nodded and Seth left.

•—•

As he had finally gotten his shower and changed to clean clothes he headed outside to Seth's rental car.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked as he got inside the car, throwing his bag on the backseat.

"Remember they caught me too? When you were at the hospital? I was at Triple H's baseman. I'm sure they have him there too." Seth said, looking deep into the street as the memories came back to him.

 _He had lost count on how many slaps had he receive just that night, hands and ankles handcuffed as Stephanie continuously kept on screaming things at him. But he stopped caring after Hunter came in to cause more harm._

 _"I'll make you pay for every single thing you've done!"_

"You okay, man?" Dean inquired staring at Seth as he had been quiet most of the way. He talked a lot so it was easy to notice when he wasn't feeling okay.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm sure we're near already." Seth mentioned, pressing on the gas. The streets were luckily empty as they tried to get to Roman.

•—•

Seth barely parked the car as both jumped out in search of any signs of Roman Reigns. The house seemed rather vacant.

Probably sleeping, Seth thought.

"May I help you?" A guardian asked, carefully eyeing both mysterious men.

"Do you know if Stephanie McMahon is home?" Seth asked, maybe he would recognize him and still think he was part of that dirty family.

"I'm afraid they no longer live here. Sorry." The man apologized.

•—•

"I can't believe you kidnapped, Roman." Triple H groaned, his hand over his forehead in disbelief. This was going too far for him, he understood the blackmail but not this. Stephanie had to explain this, the company could be compromised.

Even if he didn't seem like he cared about the company he did, and always had since the moment he stepped foot into the WWE.

"Why the hell did you do this?" He inquired with an angry tone.

"Well, this is justice." She began, "He made fun of the Authority; he used _us_ to get the championship!" Stephanie growled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, but we have boundaries. This can compromise the company. I thought you cared about it?" He said, annoyance and worry in his voice. He sat down trying to think this through.

"They won't sue us. They can't. We are doing the right thing. I mean, they took Seth from us along with the title and expect us to do nothing about it?" She explained, following Hunter and standing in front of him.

After a couple of minutes in silence, he nodded in agreement. He wasn't really into this idea but he had no choice. This was low and he knew it, Stephanie could scare him a lot.

•—•

Roman's eyes opened up, he felt dizzy and confused. He couldn't remember what had happened last night until he tried to move and couldn't. His eyes moving to the ropes around his torso and the handcuffs on his wrists, carving on his skin every time he tried to move his hands.

He lifted his gaze only to meet with Hunter's piercing one.

"Well, hello! You've finally woke up." Triple H mocked.

"What the heck is this? Let me go! I'm gonna fuck you up. Let me go, you coward!" He roared, trying with all his strength to break the ropes to no avail.

"You better shut your mouth or you're never getting to see your little friends ever again." Hunter threatened, his face just inches away from Roman's. If only Roman could just use his fist...

"Where are they? What have you done to them, you sick bastard?!" Roman's voice echoed hard on the walls, a large empty room and no signs of Dean or Seth.

Hunter opened his mouth to speak but he paused for a second, he knew exactly what to say.

"They're fine. Separated like always. I'm sure Seth's happy that you're finally restrained. After all, he thought this whole plan himself." Triple H assured. He was sure Roman hadn't entirely forgiven him, he saw it in his eyes when they cornered them in the hallway. Quickly turning to Seth, watching his every move, would he attack him too?

"Seth?" He muttered, his wild moving ceased. Staring at Triple H with wide blue eyes. There's no way Seth could go back to them, or is it?

"You heard me." Hunter smirked, "Now I'll leave you to think about it. See ya." He laughed, stepping out of the room slamming the door on his way.

Seth?!

Roman should know. He just didn't want to believe it, he wanted to think that Seth truly meant what he said, that he was sorry, that he wanted The Shield back together.

After seeing Roman's face go pale after Triple H lied about Seth being behind his kidnap, Stephanie remembered herself.

Being sabotaged by her own Father and not even her mother could do anything about it. The humiliation and sorrow she had to go through for her Father's selfish mind.

When Hunter mentioned the company would be compromised it, hit her. Maybe this was what she wanted, to embarrass her own Father. To finally get rid of him, she was unable to forget no matter how many millions, they weren't going to make her forget the abuse she went through for her Father.

Stephanie sat on her bed, thinking that maybe this wasn't the way.

"That was a hell of an idea!" Hunter exclaimed, pecking his wife's life. If they managed to get into Roman's mind so easily it was going to get more fun.

"Maybe this wasn't what I wanted.." Stephanie said, looking down on her hands.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked, she couldn't be backing up now.

"You wanted this. And if you think about it, Seth's to blame. If he really loved his friends he wouldn't have escaped, it is all his fault." Triple H added. Sometimes he had to remind her they were the good guys.

"Yes, of course.." She agreed, quite unsure but she knew Hunter had a point.

•—•

Roman looked down on the floor, he still needed time to think. How could Seth do this? Was Triple H telling the truth? But he would've sworn that Seth was honest. He saw him cry and Seth only does it when the emotions are too much for him, he knew he was strong so he believed him.

This was more bullshit from Triple H.

He grunted. Maybe that was what they wanted, to get him against his brothers, didn't they promise to destroy the Shield at any cost?

But what if it wasn't? He hated being in this state, specially feeling weak and unable to save himself. It was mentally wearing him down.

He laughed, a sad laugh, but it echoed back to him.

"What's so funny, Reigns?" Hunter groaned, his hands balled into tight fists. Roman stayed quiet, his eyes narrowing in Hunter's way.

"Answer me when I ask you something!" Triple H screamed, punching him hard enough to make the chair fall to a side along with Roman.

"Do you like the handcuffs Seth choose?" Stephanie said, getting inside the room.

"Shut up! It wasn't Seth!" Roman roared back, trying to stand up. Stupid ropes. This would go differently if he wasn't handcuffed.

"You think he wouldn't betray you once again? He did it once in front of the world, what makes you think he wouldn't do it again?" Stephanie explained, they'd get into his mind.

Again, silence. He didn't know what to think, could Stephanie be right or was this part of the kidnap?

Triple H walked towards Roman and decided to untie him, helping him stand up.

"Why don't you understand we're warning you? You should get revenge on him not on us." Hunter's voice was calm, almost convincing.

Roman doesn't know what overcame him, and he spit him. He wasn't even sure if Seth was innocent but he did it.

Hunter's face turned red, and he could hear his breathing become harsher. That was more than just bad news.

Stephanie received a message, telling her that Dean and Seth were looking for Roman. Which was obvious but they were really close.

Roman Reign's loud whine shook her back to reality, she also thinks she heard something snap. Her eyes looked to where the sound came from.

And she saw it. A wooden table broken in half, Roman's still body laying over the mess, a small pond of blood covering the concrete floor. Stephanie knew she had to stop this before Hunter lost it.

"Hunter!" She cried, running towards him. He turned around, wiping his forehead from sweat, with the back of his hand.

"This is enough! You're going to kill him and that's not part of the plan." She pleaded, holding his arm, trying to pull him with her, out of the room.

"Really? Because I thought you were the one saying he deserved to suffer the consequences for being so stupid and forgiving Seth." He replied, taking a deep breath before following his wife out of the room.

"I'm sure he believes that Seth did this already." She mentioned, closing the door behind them. Roman was far too unconscious anyway.

"You think so?" Hunter asked, chugging down the glass of water Stephanie gave him. She nodded.

"Well then, we'll release him tomorrow. He'll appear at Raw next week and let him use a microphone." He smirked, this would go just as they planned to.

•—•

"Do you have any idea where could he be?" Dean asked, messing his own hair with his hand.

Seth's mouth opened to speak but his phone ringing stopped the words from coming out of his mouth. He grunted as he read "Hunter" calling him, he accepted the call and put him on speaker.

"What do you want?" Seth roared through the phone.

"I've got a surprise for you two tomorrow." Hunter said, and both Seth and Dean could tell he was smirking.

Then Hunter hanged up.

A surprise?!

Seth turned on the car and drove back to the hotel. His mind trying to remember any secret place the Authority may have mentioned. He hit the steering wheel with his hand, frustrated. And Dean knew, so he didn't say anything.

"Maybe we should give them a little surprise as well." Dean spoke, breaking Seth from his thoughts.

"Like what?" He asked, turning briefly to take a look at Dean's face. A mischievous grin he'd seen before, it would be a great idea.

"You'll see. Let's get to the hotel, we gotta visit some friends." He said with a smile, which in return made Seth smile.

It was unbelievably great to know that he had this small family he could trust. If someone got into trouble they'd be there to help and to give everything for the others wellbeing.

Seth sighed. A happy sigh. He hadn't felt this way for a long time. And he was sure neither had his two brothers.

He hoped that Dean's idea would get him closer to Roman, they had to get him out.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy. Reviews are really appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own none of this characters. They're property of WWE.**

* * *

Dean and Seth get to the hotel, Dean rushes inside with Seth a few steps behind.

"What's that big idea of yours?" Seth asks after getting inside the elevator.

"You'll see." He smiles.

When the elevator stops Dean continues to walk towards the Authority's suite, searching desperate in his pockets.

"What are you looking for?" Seth asks, but only receives a groan in response.

"This!" He says cheerfully as he takes a copy of the Authority's key.

How did he get it? He's not sure but he's thankful.

When they get inside they find Orton and J&J security talking about some stupid plans that will obviously not work.

Orton turns around and greets Seth like nothing's happened, glaring at Dean standing next to him who's looking at Seth like he's grown another head.

"What?!" Dean asks furiously.

"Don't look at me! I don't know what he means!" Seth tries to explain himself.

"I've been with you the entire time how would I be with them?" Seth continues. Dean just nods but continues.

"But how do you explain all of this?!" Dean screams back, throwing a pillow towards Seth.

Randy, Joey and Jaime just stand there looking at the two Shield members arguing and throwing slaps across their faces.

"What'd you want?" Orton barked at both men.

Dean smirked and turned his face to briefly meet Seth's gaze. He cracked his knuckles and advanced towards the three Authority dumbass. With a swift swing Dean pulled a chair his arms, wiggling his eyebrows as he looked at Orton.

"Just came by for a little fun." Dean shrugged.

Randy groaned as he moved to look straight to Dean.

"You'll regret ever getting your ass here." Randy muttered angrily.

Dean's smug smile still plastered on his face as he swung his chair towards Randy who was running towards him, but as quick as he swung it Randy held it tightly in his hand stopping it from hitting him. He grabbed it and threw it against a wall making it break into several pieces.

Randy kicked Dean stomach taking his air out, making him bend in pain. He pulled Dean's hair to make him look at him and threw a harsh punch on his jaw, making it do a clicking sound as his teeth crashed against each other inside his mouth, slightly scratching his tongue in the process.

Writhing in pain on the floor, he gasped for air as he could finally fill his lungs with the needed air but he got met by Randy's boots crashing roughly on his abdomen, his legs trying to cover his exposed torso but failing to defend himself.

"Get up!" Randy screamed.

As Dean still laid on the floor he looked around the room but no signs of Seth or J&J security. Did they take him? Is he okay? Or was Dean part of a trap now?

When his eyes went looking for Randy, he was a few meters away grunting and groaning as he attentively preyed Dean, who was on his hands and knees.

' _Uh oh.'_ Was all Dean could think of.

Tightly closing his eyes waiting for the boot to smash against his forehead and dive into darkness, he heard Seth's voice but couldn't understand what it said.

Seth was straddling Randy as he punched him trying to keep him down as Dean regained some of his breath.

Randy quickly took him off him, his face fuming red with anger. As he went to tackle Seth he swerved it for a few inches, and Randy landed on the wall only making him more irate.

Dean jumped on him from the side, taking him down kicking his ankles hoping that that'd calm the beast they had awoken.

Randy was seething, grabbing his ankle and when he looked up his face met Seth's boot taking out the wild conscience from the Viper.

Placing his hands on his knees for support, Seth managed to speak.

"You okay, Dean?"

"A little bit. It's nothing." He shrugged, but it honestly hurt awfully.

"Come on, help me." Dean added, pulling Randy's body by his arm.

Seth nodded and held Randy's feet to where Dean was leading him.

•—•

The sun shone from Roman's window, he barely remembers when and how did he get to his room but he's glad. He tries to roll on his back but it hurts, groaning he lays there on his side until the pain lessens a little at least.

Roman's eyes roam the room, does Dean know he's there? When he looks for his phone he doesn't finds it on the nightstand but rather finds a note:

 _'We hope you're feeling better now. I'm sorry about what we did but Seth gave us no other choice. '_

Tearing the paper in half he sat up his body aching, holding his side he managed to stand up and get a quick shower. As he walked past a mirror he inspected a large bruise right on his ribs, he sighed and continued his way.

 _'Did you look for Roman in his room?'_ An anonymous message said.

Dean practically flew over to Roman's room and found it closed, he took his extra key and went inside. It was no longer messy and it looked like nothing had happened and he heard water running from the showers, so he waited.

When Roman finishes cleaning himself up, he ties a towel around his waist and goes back into his room to find new clothes but he rather finds a very surprised Dean Ambrose.

"Roman?" He asks, it's been almost a month since the last time he saw the Samoan.

He decides to just hug him despite knowing Roman just got out of the shower. He needs to _feel_ him to know if this isn't one of his dreams and that this is the real Roman.

"How are you? What happened?" Dean inquires, checking out the bruises on his friend's body.

"I'm better now that I'm free.." He calmly says, taking a deep breath.

•—•

Randy wakes up his body feels terribly beat up, it's so bad he can't even move..

 _He can't move?_

His blue eyes go directly to the duct tape tied on his wrists behind his back, just when he's about to say something Triple H and Stephanie cross the door finding their team tied up all over the room.

"Who did this?" Stephanie asked in horror, their room was a mess and there was even part of her clothes scattered all over the floor.

"You still ask?" Randy replied, trying to snap the duct tape.

Triple H had to set the three of them free, that's when he noticed that next to his nightstand there was a note that read:

'Got a surprise for us? Thought we'd return the favor.'

He kicks the nightstand and it falls into pieces at the other side of the room. They would already have to pay for everything else either way.

•—Later that day—•

"The Authority is gonna payback absolutely everything they've ever done to me." Roman growls into the mic, mindlessly looking at the crowd as he thinks.

"And you Seth Rollins.. You have always been a sell out rat. I knew that you weren't sorry. I saw it in your eyes, you're always for whoever can pay your cheap price. But I have a little more for you." He finished as he moved his hand over his wristband, like he was getting ready for the super human punch.

Dean stares at the screen with utter shock just as Seth.

What's happening?!

•—•

Dean rushes to find Roman and leads him to their locker room to talk, he almost attacks Seth when he lays his eyes on him.

"What are you doing with that scumbag?" He asks Dean as he tries to calm down, because Dean's requested him to, otherwise he'd be kicking Seth's butt.

"Well, this _scumbag_ has helped me look for you." He explains, looking at Seth then back at Roman with his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Yeah sure. But he knew where I was all along! _He_ planned all of this!" Roman assured, trying to escape from Dean's grip and tackle Seth.

"Will you just calm the hell down?! What makes you think he did?" Dean tries again, he has to make him come down to his senses.

Then Roman's glare directed to Dean and backs up to the exit door.

"You were also bought by the Authority weren't you?" Roman inquires but it sounds more like a statement.

"Triple H and Stephanie said _he_ was behind all of this! They beat the heck out of me thanks to this bastard." He spat.

"Please, Roman.." Dean started, trying to pull Roman by his arm.

"Don't you dare touch me, Dean." He threatened pointing his finger towards him. Dean just stared at him, it hurt having Roman being so.. Mean towards him.

Always stubborn.

"Fucking listen to me, Roman. Why would I be here helping you out if I was still part of the Authority? Stop screaming at Dean. I mean, you've lost your mind! I don't know what has Hunter told you but it isn't true. We've been looking for you." Seth growled back, pissed off. Maybe if he spoke in his same angry language he'd understand. But Roman could get so damn stubborn.

Roman sighs. Shaking his hair out of his face.

"It's either him or me, Dean. It's your choice." Roman stated. If he was also sold to the Authority he didn't need him, but if he stayed with him he'd know he was still his brother.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! And thank you so much everyone for leaving reviews! They're always appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They're property of WWE.

* * *

Dean stood unable to move in shock. Did Roman just ask him to pick an imaginary side? They were both in the same team!

"Wait, Roman. You haven't understood, you don't mean that-" He tried, fidgeting with his fingers as he looked at Roman.

"I mean it. Come on, Dean. What'd they offer?" Roman asked, a highly disappointed look displaying over his face. How could he?

Roman refused to believe anything both his friends tried to argue, he knew what he heard.. And suffered. The idea of Seth betraying him for a second time was simply tearing him apart, he was one of the most important people in his life so he was willing to give him a second chance and he does this? The images of Seth's face hitting him and Dean with the steel chair kept replaying as he lay on the concrete floor where he was kept locked in.

They continued to speak but his mind was somewhere else, he had to admit being locked for so long had screwed him up. He was never talkative but that was torturous.

"Shut up!" He finally shouted.

"How can we prove to you Seth's on our side?" Dean inquired, pleaded.

"You can't. Won't." Roman replied exiting the room with a loud thud as the door closed.

Dean turned to Seth, he'd ask him to what to do next, how to get the Samoan back with them.

"Go with him. I understand." Seth said in such a serious tone it freaked him out a little.

He was in the middle of a turmoil. And he felt more alone than ever. Dean couldn't talk about this to anyone, he had no clue about what he should say to Roman.

"I'll go with you." Dean blurted out as he caught up with him. Seth would understand.

Roman smirked taking his fist out for Dean to bump. He shouldn't have doubted Dean, they'd go through this difficult journey together for as much as it lasted.

"How are you feeling?" Dean carefully asked.

"Well, good I guess.." He smiled, but there was something behind it that made Dean sad. Roman wasn't usually sad but he could feel the sadness now.

"I'm quite hungry, aren't you?" Dean questioned getting inside their rental car.

"Not really but maybe I can try something you order." He said, a slight calming smirk along his lips.

But Roman's always hungry! Dean remembers, and as he looks at the rear view mirror he takes a glance over Roman, his clothes lay loosely around his body even his arms looked slimmer and.. Oh my. The bags under his eyes, threatening to ruin his grey eyes. He was a mess and Dean felt guilty, they tried their best of course but had they _really_ tried enough?

"Do you want to stay or-"

"I'll go." Roman answered faster than intended but it didn't matter. He completely loathed being alone, wouldn't risk being one of the Authority's game anymore.

They both went inside the hamburger's restaurant, Dean ordered a weird full of meat burger. He was hungry but he couldn't really eat too much and wouldn't for a while. The smell of food reminded him of the room and that everyone would forget to at least throw in any kind of food for him. It made him sick and without a word he rushed towards the bathroom's. He hadn't eaten anything that day so it just brought more pain to his broken body.

Dean just saw Roman running to the bathroom, he thought he just had eaten something that made him sick and shrugged it off. Getting his food he waited for Roman to come out, and when he did he saw the anguished look on his friend's face that made his insides twist.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked laying an arm over Roman's shoulders.

"I think so, yeah." He managed to said.

Dean just nodded, he was afraid of bringing the topic up, he wanted Roman to tell him but they didn't get any time to discuss about it anyway.

•—•

Seth knows that Dean wasn't serious when he choose Roman, he told him to go. But it doesn't stop him from feeling left out.

He sighs. Closing his eyes to try to sleep he gets awaken by Dean rapidly going inside their room, making Seth sit to look at him.

"Hey." Dean greets walking towards his things he begins to pack.

Seth just stares at Dean putting his stuff inside his bag, does he really need to leave?

"Roman's feeling really bad. He wants me to share a room with him.. You know, he's scared of being alone.." He answers as if Seth had already asked something. Seth just nods.

"How will you convince him?" Seth utters.

"I'm not sure. But he will, we'll convince him." He says, there's obvious sadness in his voice. Dean had enjoyed the last weeks he spent with Seth and it felt like he hadn't even betrayed him, same sweet and innocent Seth. But now it was a time where another part of his family needed him, so he had to leave.

Seth's fist pressed tightly, his nails almost breaking his skin. If only he hadn't joined the Authority..

Dean and Seth were sitting on Seth's bed, no one's talking, like a silent goodbye.

A small sob escaped Seth's lips, when Dean hears his phone go off before he can do anything.

"Okay I'll be there in a second." He finishes.

He holds Seth and embraces him, a soothing hand on his back and another one protectively messing with his black and blond locks.

"It's okay, Seth. We'll be fine, Roman's okay now. Don't worry." Dean whispers softly as he holds him.

Seth's almost bruising grip as he holds to Dean, makes him bite his lower lip until it draws blood. Seth doesn't need to tell him, he knows it'll just get harder now and he doesn't want to feel like the Authority has ripped more things from him. 'It's temporary' he repeats inside his head.

"You'll be alright, Seth. You can always send me messages, okay? I've got to go now." Dean reassured getting his bag. Seth could only nod, and watch Dean disappear behind the door.

And with that he curled up in his bed trying his best to ignore the tears stinging his eyes. Why should he cry? This was temporary, right?

He drifted to sleep with the thought if this was what his brothers felt when he betrayed them. If Dean was there, he'd tell him it'd hurt worse like a wave breaking against your heart over and over.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading and for your reviews! I love to hear from you. :)

Also, I'll be taking requests for one shots for the next two days if anyone's interested.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

It's not like he choose his victims randomly, he'd hardly ever do that. Triple H had a very good reason to make this as personal as it could get.

After the first match against the Shield and getting beat up. Triple H had barely been treated serious by his friends. Even Ric had laughed, everyone looked at him like a failure, these kids got your asses beat up? His best friend asked, tears at the corners of his eyes as he laughed.

He had to stop it, to end this. Destroy the Shield.

It's like everyone had forgotten who he was, all his accomplishments, championships, other feuds and the times he won when everyone thought he couldn't. It was all meaningless. He was going to end with these kids, and it killed him that when he ran into them backstage they'd have these serene smiles in their faces that made Triple H want to knock them off with his sledgehammer.

I thought you were better than that. We even brought Batista back just for this. His wife reminds him every day.

Passing a lazy hand over his bare head he grumbles, was it really that he was getting older? He shook his head.

•—•

Dean practically drags his bags to Roman's room, thankfully he's asleep because all he wants now is sleep. Not even taking his shoes off he simply throws himself on the bed and closes his eyes just waiting for the collected stress and tiredness to crash in at any time.

"Dean?"

He shifts to take a better look at Roman's figure laying on his bed next to him, he really wants to help but he's just so tired..

"Yeah?"

Roman tries to catch a glimpse of his brother's face, the moon barely lighting up the room.

"Thank you for not choosing that rat over me."

Not this again. Dean just wants the time that Roman will believe him that Seth's on their side to come soon.

"He's.. Yeah, sure."

Too tired and Roman is too stubborn. There'll be another time for this.

•—•

Luckily, Seth was able to sleep for a few hours until he woke up, saddening at the thought of Dean leaving and Roman hating him for what seemed to be until he died.

It was almost time for his work out, the sun shone from the window across the room. He tried to roll to the other side on his bed, when he saw a picture with a piece of wrecked paper, letters lazily scrabbled on it.

Putting his glasses on, he grabbed the piece of paper.

'Don't let the authority get into your mind again, I'll really get your ass then.'

Seth snorted, then taking the picture in his hand he saw it was the three of them. He can't remember when or where but all that matters is that he can't forget his family now. And he won't, no matter what. He may fall for it once but not twice.

•—•

"I know we've had our differences in the past but this is completely necessary. I won't make it too complicated so let's get to it." Triple H pauses for a second, anxiously sticking his hands in the pockets of his suit.

"Get rid of the Shield." He finishes gritting his teeth.

A smile appears on the face of the other man, shaking his hand with Hunter and leaving.

•—•

Roman takes his vest, still unsure if he's ready to fight again. But Dean has told him that if the bruises don't hurt that bad anymore he should get back in the ring, it'll help him get his mind off the things that happened a few weeks ago.

He truly wants to do this even if it still hurts. Roman's groans as he hears his door being knocked, he's in no mood to open any doors.

"Come in." He calls out.

Silence.

Well screw that. He's got a match to get ready on, probably some idiot trying to bug him.

•—•

Seth laughs as Dean rushes inside his locker room closing the door quickly behind him.

"Don't you know how to knock?"

Dean rolls his eyes and walks towards his friend who's tying his boots.

"Shut up."

Seth looks up at him, a smile playing on his lips. He really needed Dean to visit him to make sure everything's okay between the two.

"How's Roman?"

It's so frustrating he can't help. Roman's like his older brother, someone who's always taking care of them and keeps it collected all the time and seeing him being the one to start havoc feels odd.

"He's fine.. Trying to adapt again, he's less scared of being alone now."

"He still hates me, doesn't he?"

Dean just nods.

He opens up his mouth to ask about his match tonight when he feels shivers down his back and by the look on Seth's face he also felt it.

"What the hell?" Dean speaks, slowly turning his head to the side towards the door.

"I don't know.."

•—•

And all the stuff they did to him.. They're gonna pay, and he's gonna make sure it haunts them.

He smiles, taking a look at the sledgehammer laying beside him as he fixes his tie on the mirror and as much as he'd love to make them suffer himself he decided he wants to rather sit back for a little and just watch the show.

•—After Smackdown, same week.—•

"How are you feeling?" Dean asks, lighting up his cigarette. He can't help but still feel like he did when he was with Seth.

Maybe they were just losing it from all this crap.

"Better." Roman smiles, taking a huge bite from his hamburger.

Dean's glad Roman's appetite has come back, he knew well his Samoan brother was too strong to let anything get too him. Soon he'll be ready to spear the life outta Triple H the first moment he can.

"What the hell is wrong with the Authority?" Roman inquires, his eyes fixed on his almost over dinner.

"I'm not sure, but I just want this to be over."

Roman nods while Dean's already puffing the last bits of his cigar. He passes a hand through his curls.

 _Who was that man Hunter shook hands with?_

 _Will Seth be okay if he's on his own?_

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading! Also, I've just recently found out you can answer to the reviews so, I'd like to apologize for not thanking you guys before but I really appreciate it. :)

And Wow! Ten chapters already! Thank you for your support during this whole story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. they're property of WWE.**

* * *

Seth's soundly sleeping on his bed when he feels something touching his calf, he tries to kick it off. He opens his sleepy brown eyes blinking several times until his eyes adjust to the darkness.

A tall figure is standing at the end of his bed, and all he can distinguish is a wide ear-to-ear smile, Seth brings his legs close to his body a gasp catching in his throat, he blinks again and the figure is gone.

Seth's mouth is open with fear and shock, his body trembling, and his mind does what it thinks it's best.

Get to Dean. Now.

He grabs his keys and flees to Dean and Roman's room, nearly throwing the door as he knocks on it.

"Calm down! What's the matter?" Dean asks, lowering his voice.

"You have no idea what just happened! I was laying in bed when this fucking figure or ghost or whatever touched my leg and it was smiling down on me! It was there! I saw it!" He almost screams still gasping for air.

Dean rolls his eyes and walks forward to take Seth in his arms.

"It was just a nightmare, Sethie." He tries to soothe.

"It wasn't a goddamned dream!"

The door opens widely behind Dean showing an enraged Samoan staring back at them, eyebrows furrowed together.

"I knew it! You were just pretending you weren't on Seth's side to screw me up!"

"Listen, Roman. For the millionth time we're on the same side! There's no such thing as sides in this team!" Seth roars back, pushing Dean a side to look directly into Roman's infuriated grey eyes.

"God damn it, Seth. You think I'm fucking stupid?" He asks while placing his hand over his forehead in disbelief.

"Alright. Tell me, why would Dean still talk to me if I was with the Authority? And you don't have enough proof to know I'm still with them, do you?" Seth said matter-of-factly.

Roman's lips pursed in a tight line, his eyes drifting from Seth and Dean. His head dropped a bit as well as his posture relaxed when he failed to find anything that may relate Seth to the Authority.

Roman lifted his gaze to meet with Seth, his eyes speaking for him. Seth smirked.

"Hey, it's fine. This is all their fault. I can't blame you.. I guess I wouldn't rely that much on a guy who betrayed me once either." He chuckled.

Roman smiled, then noticed Dean's eyes fixed on the end of the hallway.

"Dean?"

Roman could've sworn he hadn't heard him or more like wouldn't.

"I saw something moving at the end of the corridor. I am honestly getting freaked out." Dean chocked out, like he had held his breath for a while.

Seth turned to try to catch anything moving at the same direction Dean was. Nothing.

"Dean and I felt some chills a few days ago at the locker rooms, and I got this figure thing on my room and now this.." Seth trails off, trying to figure out if this is just supernatural or..

A dark laugh with a low murmur is heard coming from the inside of Roman and Dean's room, making Roman jump out almost immediately.

"Holy shit."

Dean is either too crazy or too brave and decides he'll go inside choosing for the latter.

His eyes scrutinize the place, underneath tables or behind curtains, anywhere. He's not able to find anything. Dean shrugs as he's turning on his heels towards the door from his and Roman's room.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean's eyes widen in terror as the shadow approaches him and the moonlight coming from the windows shines over the figure's face revealing a familiar beard and smile.

"What the fuck, Bray?" His voice is almost as scared as his soul.

"I'm here for you." He laughs loudly, the sound seems to linger inside of him. Haunting.

When he finally reacts, comes down to reality he finds that Bray's already gone and Seth's calling for him from the outside.

"Dean? Are you alright?"

Dean turns around to try to get out he feels someone pulling him around, the door in front of him closing furiously.

And before he realizes, Bray's hand is on his neck leading him towards one of the large mirrors on his suite, shattering then falling over the pieces, his blood being shed on the floor tainting all the pieces.

Bray approaches him and grips his face with his hand, so he'll turn his scared blues into his own fuming ones.

"You know, I do all of this for you. Sometimes you force me to hurt you even when I don't want to."

His fuming eyes turning into sympathy and hurt, his thumb caressing the smaller man's bruised cheekbone softly, like feathers.

"But you'll be a good boy, right?" He smiled down on Dean, little lines forming next to his eyes as his expression softens.

"We both know I understand you more than anyone else you know can." Bray continues, still no answer from Dean.

While Bray's distracted looking outside the window he hides a piece of glass in his fist and swings it on Bray's face, making him back up from Dean giving him enough time to run away.

"I'm coming to get you!"

When Dean finally gets to the door, he find the hallway empty and silent. He runs off trying to find some door open and it looked like the corridor got larger with each step, he tries with all the doors but none open. Dean hears some heavy footsteps behind him and he turns around as he runs, suddenly being stopped when he crashes into someone. Automatically, he throws punches at whoever is in front of him.

"Dean!"

Roman's voice echoes in Dean's head for a while until he realizes it's a friendly voice. Slowly, he opens his eyes to find the Samoan looking down on him, worry showing in his grey eyes.

When he tries to move he feels he's laying down, probably blankets underneath him. His eyes roam the place and he's been there before.. The hospital?

"What the.."

 _What is happening?_

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and specially for commenting/reviewing! Reviews are always welcome. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

* * *

 _What the hell happened?_

"What happened in the room, Dean?" Roman looked at Dean, random little cuts scattered on his face and a large cut on the side of his head which was probably why he had blacked out.

Dean's eyes stared at Roman a little confused, so he clarified. "There were shards all over the place.. And blood." He paused, "Who was with you?"

Dean lowered his gaze then turned his head to face Roman again. He was still trying to figure out how'd he get there, as far as he could make up he had been found laying over the pieces of glass, meaning he'd dreamt the rest he remembered.

"Bray." He simply uttered. Roman tensed.

What would Bray possibly want now? It had been a long time since they'd stopped being a stable/team on the ring plus he was alone too. But then again, Bray didn't really need reasons to attack anyone unless...

"Do you know why did he attack you?"

Dean stared at the figure that walked towards the door, his two toned hair laying loosely over his shoulders and even if he was still far from him, Dean could tell he hadn't slept.

Dean shook his head in response.

"Could it be..?"

"Probably." Dean muttered, throwing his head back on the pillow since he was on a sitting position. He had just woke up and his body was screaming at him, he didn't need to talk about this now.

"Hey, look who's awake. How are you feeling?" Seth asked as he walked in with two hot coffees in his hand, taking a seat on the chair next to Roman and handing him his cup of coffee. They probably had taken more than one cup of coffee, Dean thought as he noticed the bags low under their eyes.

"Okay, my head hurts though." He answered, rubbing his head with the heel of his hand.

Seth took a glance at the clock on his wrist, frowning inwardly as they needed to leave already, hoping Dean would be okay in this hospital. After the last time he couldn't trust hospitals anymore.

"We gotta go, Dean. Your phone's on your table next to you if anything happens just call us, alright?" Seth said standing up, pulling his shirt to straighten it. Roman nodded in agreement.

"Be careful." Roman finally said before closing the door behind him.

"I will, and you better come back as soon as you can." Dean said, narrowing his eyes almost as if threatening them.

The door closed with a click and silence fell all over the place.

•••••

"Yes, you're free to go." The doctor said, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Damn, that's a huge cut." Seth pointed out, grimacing as he brushed his fingers over the stitches underneath Dean's hair. But even if his messy hair covered it, the redness and the metallic color shone under the sunlight. Dean let out a groan, moving his head to the side away from Seth's curious fingers.

"Have you seen those idiots lately?" Dean wondered, he'd been unable to sleep last night, not only did his head pounded like it shoved against glass over and over but his mind roamed through all the possible reasons of Bray's attack. He didn't have any reason to, it had been months since his last meeting with him.

"Not really. It has been so quiet it's scary." Roman chuckled, putting Dean's things on the back of his car.

Roman turned on the car and took on the street. As far as Dean knew today was their day off, so they could try to enjoy their time without having to visit a cold hospital.

"Where are we going?" Dean inquired as they passed next to the hotel they were staying in.

"Just to relax a little, get a couple of drinks." Seth answered for Roman, a smirk traced on his lips.

•—A few drinks later—•

"I'm just really glad we can share a moment like this again." Dean said, his speech beginning to sound slurred.

Roman smiled at the comment.

"I really wouldn't have thought that we'd ever go back to being a team again." He paused, entwining his own fingers as he laid his forearms on the table. "I guess we can't get mad at our little brother." He said, a playful smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry I thought you were behind my kidnapping. I'm still struggling with that.." Roman commented before gulping down his shot.

"It's fine, really." Seth waved him off, his eyes wondering if he was still okay after the kidnap. He just couldn't have imagined that the Authority could go so far. This wasn't sane anymore.

Roman met Seth's brown wondering eyes for a second before speaking. He knew it was better to talk it off than to keep it inside until it destroyed him.

"It was awful.. And I just wanted to know how did I end up being there for a month.. There was no logic reason, and all the human contact I had was with those assholes. I kept losing faith about my freedom with each day. I even began to feel like they weren't so bad when the beatings ceased." He sighed, and he felt like he'd liberated things locked inside of him when he exhaled.

"But you're fine now. And we've got your back, let's just not allow them to get to us. To get between us. I promise you they're gonna pay." Dean spoke now, his hand giving Roman's shoulder a light squeeze.

"It's good you decided to talk. I worried about you would keep it inside, and that's never something you would want to do. You've got to let go so you can heal and beat the shit outta the people who hurts you." Dean finished, a smirk forming at the corner of his lips.

As the conversation transformed into random jokes that were hardly funny, but anything was funny as their state worsened and their conscience failed to process information correctly, Dean decided to also try to find a reason behind Bray's attack.

"I seriously don't know what is Bray on, why would he attack me? He promised me he'd be back for me.." He trailed off, staring at the last sip of beer on his glass. He thought a lot about it and nothing seemed a strong reason for it to happen.

Roman shook his head as he failed to think of anything, and Seth licked his dry lips. He had heard something about Bray weeks ago and he hadn't remembered until Dean mentioned it again.

"I heard it must have been because of Triple H.." Seth explained. He wasn't fully sure but coming from Hunter it wouldn't be strange.

"That bastard.." Dean grunted, slamming his empty bottle against the table. He was sick and tired of these senseless games, if he wanted to fix his ego he should just get another match with them and face them like a man instead of sending his servants to do his dirty job and finally being the winner without even sweating.

So if Hunter refused to face them like men would, he'd force him to face them like a man would and it isn't going to end until one of them surrenders and Dean knew it would be Hunter. He's done of living under his commands.

"It's time to pay Hunter a visit he'll never forget." Dean smiled.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Hunter roars as Roman shoves him against a wall.

After the couple of drinks from last night and feeling how they'd gotten back to being a synchronized team, they decided on creating a plan. Surprising Hunter with no chance of him calling anybody for help.

•••••

"No talking." Roman groaned back, hitting his abdomen making him bent down in pain. Flashing a satisfied smile to his brothers.

This had to settle this crap for once. If he had a problem with them then he could face them like a man and with a small possibility of talking it out, but maybe not today. Today their fists and boots would do the talking.

Dean grinned as he held Hunter, he was barely moving, he was given the honor of being the last strike Hunter would take before their formal end. He threw himself backwards, hitting his back with something in the way but it washed away when he took Hunter's weight off of him. Straightening his hoodie he stared to Hunter's figure, all that was left intact were his shoes, his pants torn as he got thrown back and forth in the small hallway inside the arena.

Roman's howl filled the air, Seth barking orders as he and Dean held Hunter's dead weight, making him stand up just to lay his legs over Roman's shoulders. Just as the thud of Hunter's body crashing against a few tables and other stuff they hadn't cared about taking away, they heard someone calling for Triple H. Stephanie.

"Hunter! We have to get to the ring."

And when she turned to the corridor they had already left her to deal with the last pieces of Triple H.

"Hunter?! Hunter come on wake up." She cried, shaking him by his shoulders. She softly laid her hand on his cheek, red smearing on her fingers.

"Hunter, please!" She said, her voice raising. Stephanie laid beside him on her knees, and fumbled in her purse to get her phone. Then she saw black.

For a second she thought she had blacked out, until her hands gripped so tight she heard a crack and something wrapping them tight against her flesh making her impossible to twist or move her hands.

"Don't worry about Hunter, I'm sure he'll be fine. If I were you I'd worry about myself." Dean whispered in her ear, pulling her to stand on her feet by the wire carving on her delicate hands. Roman threw her above his shoulder and exited the building through the backdoor.

* * *

A/N: first of all, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, it really means a lot. Hopefully this cleared any doubts that came up from the last chapter. Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated.


	13. Help?

So, I wanted to do this before but I've been super busy and my mind has lacked a lot of imagination. I want to rewrite (I mean delete chapter 11 and 12. Because God only knows what was I thinking of when I wrote them.) and I'd appreciate it if anyone would like to share their precious time and imagination/ideas with me and help me check them up? I really need some help with this one, and also some romantic ones. (Specially when I'm attempting to write Ambreigns I suck so bad.) and I still would like to thank you all for reading and commenting on the coherent chapters. ❤️


End file.
